icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marine the Raccoon
Marine The Raccoon is one of the main characters of the Days Series. she is a happy go lucky Raccoon girl with an australian accent from the sol dimension who loves her friends and making everyone happy. Personality Marine is cheerful, carefree and energetic, but also stubborn at times,brash and overconfident. She is extremely scatterbrained, always following her first intuition, and so often acts before she thinks. Marine loves to talk and does not know when to stop chattering, but she never listens to others and hardly does anything she is told if she is not in the mood. She is relatively bossy and attention-seeking, which sometimes leads to her being somewhat pushy. She also has a habit of exaggerating and embellishing,often to make herself seem more important or talented; due to this, she tends to strike others as annoying. Nevertheless, Marine generally means well and cares deeply for her friends, and can be counted upon when really needed. She is also surprisingly a neat freak. Bio Marine was born on Southern Island in the middle of nowhere on the sea, where she was kept company by the Coconut Crew from a young age. Growing up, Marine dreamt of going out and see the world as the captain of her own ship and have adventures, eventually becoming discontent over staying on her island as if she was trapped there. As such, she would spent her days gazing across the ocean, particular at the Plant Kingdom, while wondering about what lied on the islands beyond her home. By the time she was seven years old, Marine finally decided to set out, and took up sailing and shipbuilding, making numerous attempts to make her own ship. She then met Sonic, Tails and Blaze and befriended them hoping to go on another adventure one day. Arc Days She Appears in the "Epilogue" where she is seen with Blaze visiting from the sol dimension and was in search of sol emeralds. She and Blaze then meets Gala-na. Beach Days In "Oy Matie!" She meets up with Tails and the others and asks if they can be her crew. In "Friendly Rivalry" she is introduced to Cream, Strike, and Ice. Marine decides to choose a captain and they decide on Ice to be the captain. she then argues with Cream over Tails and is seen mad at Ice for telling them to share. In "Vacation Flies By" she talks to Ice about how she never had to share anything in her past, despite this she makes amends with Cream and the two become friends. Then they finish making a ship and go towards an island. While on the island Marine finds a sol emerald and gives it to Blaze, who thanks and tells her that they need to split up due to the dangerous task ahead. Marine then moves in with Vanilla, Cream, and Strike. Magic Days In "Spell Gone Wrong" Marine along with Cream and Strike go to Amy's house since their own house is being renovated. She says that Amy is being a crazy jacketfish and watches pokemon with Cream and Strike for most of the episode. In "Aly Rose" Marine goes shopping with the others and befriends Tikal, then later on wants fish for dinner but Ice decides on Golden Corrall. Later On Ice Plays battle-ship with Marine and then She goes to bed. In "Contract&Assassination" she goes to the amusement park with the others and checks out the renovated house. In "Revelations Part 1" Marine meets Yumi and then is planned to go back to Vanillas house with Cream and Strike since it is finished renovating. In "Revelations Part 2" she is with Tikal, Cream, and Strike picking flowers and laughs about Amy and Aly's arguing to which Tikal explains that it's not nice to make remarks about something like that. She then is shown in Cream's new room and plays hide and seek with Strike. In "Dark Rising" she joins Cream and Strike going to Abby's house though no one is there, later on she watches the news with Cream and Strike. In "Framed by the past" she agrees to try to go back to Abby's house, later she plays hide and seek at the park with Cream, Strike, and Tikal. She then is seen once Nic, Fiona, and Fang arrive and they all look for Strikes honey jar. in "Painful Reality" she goes to gold lobster with Strike, Equate, Cream, and Vanilla. In "Epilogue" she looks for the honey jar, she then appears during the Montage, she is scolded for trying to ride Saffron, at the end of the school day she talks about what shes learned. she finds the honey jar at the end of the epilogue but is caught by Vanilla, who grounds her. Sol Days In "Once Upon a Time" In an alternate timeline she decides to help Blaze find the sol emeralds, she meets Light. In Sol Days: Solar Relapse of Time She obtains a friendship with Rain and searches with the others for the rest of the sol emeralds. In the OVA, She goes to the water park with Strike and Cream. Days Shorts In "Valentines Day" she is shown as a possible girl to give chocolate to Strike and Ice, though Ice doesn't think she'll give him chocolate. In "Why Moms never go to the beach" she gets Strike Ice and Tails to Notice Abby Vanilla and Gala-Na's swim-suits which the boys fall in love over, and then questions why Amy and Cream have pissed off expressions, saying that they look pretty. In "B-Day" she is shown wishing Strike a happy birthday. She is shown in "Photo Album" with Amy, Aly, Cream, Strike, and Ice looking at old photos. Marine goes on a date with Strike in "Valentines Day Girl Version" and gives him chocolate. she appears again in Album Days Short 2 looking at more photos. She makes a small appearance in "Date at the Fair". She also makes an appearance in "Strike's Present." Trivia * Marine's English Voice actor also voices Cream the Rabbit. as well as voicing Tsukasa Hiiragi from Lucky Star, and Yukari Takeba form Persona 3, and Rita Mordio from Tales of Vesperia. * Marine's Japanese Voice actor also voiced Erika Kurumi/Cure Marine from Heartcatch Precure!